This invention relates to a handle assembly for carrying a ladder wherein the handle may be disposed adjacent a side rail of the ladder when not in use but which is raised to carrying position and is pivotally secured to a ladder rail for centering the ladder toward or away from the body when carried in horizontal position by one hand.
It is presently customary to carry ladders both of the spreading and extension types in a variety of positions all of which are awkward and some of which endanger the user. Because of the awkwardness in carrying ladders there is a difficulty in controlling them. Ladders are often caused to swing in undesirable directions causing damage to individuals and property. One of the carrying positions often employed is a two-handed attempt to carry the ladder in horizontal depending position with the steps or rungs in upright position. This causes danger of damaging the back of the user, and the ladder is difficult to control in relation to the body of the user. Other positions include carrying the ladder on the shoulder with the ladder positioned above or with the arm through the steps or rungs. Another position involves placing the ladder in horizontal position with the head projecting between the steps or rungs with the side rails resting on the shoulder.
An attempt has been made to provide a cushion within one of the rails of the ladder and which is centrally disposed for resting of the rails against the shoulder with the arm extended between the rungs so as to facilitate carrying. The following U.S. Patents illustrate the state of the art relating to handles for various purposes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,817,233; 2,789,001; 2,997,326; 3,414,910; and 3,793,674.